


Can't Stay For Long

by Ottermouse



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pheromones, Porn with some plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Daken isn't a lover. Johnny tries to love him anyway.





	Can't Stay For Long

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking along the lines of "What if Johnny truly has feelings for Daken, but Daken refuses to acknowledge it?" while writing this.
> 
> Takes place during issue 4 of Daken: Dark Wolverine, so spoilers for that.

“Why don’t you get Daken something to wear, Johnny? You look about the same size,” Sue said to her brother.

“Yeah. I mean, technically I’m the one who burned them off in the first place, so...” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He motioned to Daken. “You coming?”

The mutant smirked, “Of course,” and followed the other into his room.

The moment he closed the door behind him, Daken felt himself get slammed up against it, hot lips against his. Honestly, he should’ve seen it coming. He knew that it was inevitable, the tension between them was too good to ignore. But he didn’t think that _Johnny_ would be the one to instigate it. Daken was sure he wasn’t using his pheromones, could he be doing it unconsciously? It wouldn’t have been the first time. To test it, he released a few, and the effect was immediate.

As Johnny’s kisses became more fevered, he pressed his body as close as possible to Daken’s, slotting their legs and rutting against the other. Daken returned the actions with similar aggression, sucking on Johnny’s tongue, then neck. Their similar height made it easy for them to line up their cocks and frot against each other through their clothing.

Johnny tangled one hand in Daken’s hair, the other gripped tightly around his back. He panted heavily in Daken’s ear, and for a moment, sounded as if he was attempting to say something. The mutant bit down and sucked harder on the young man’s neck, not wanting to hear anything that could ruin the mood. A hickey would undoubtedly appear there, but Daken wasn’t planning on sticking around long enough for that. Johnny could deal with the awkward questioning stares on his own.

It didn’t take long for the Human Torch to orgasm, spilling into his uniform. Daken growled and roughly bit the other side of the man’s neck, claws unsheathing slightly and scraping Johnny’s back. His partner let out a high-pitched whine, the kind he loved, especially coming from men. It meant the release of their inhibitions; that they were drowned in enough pleasure (and usually pheromones) that any sense of embarrassment or machismo had disappeared.

And it was because of Daken that these men turned into lust drunk sluts. It was the best kind of power-trip if there ever was one. Daken let out a deep groan at the thought, grinding into the other man as he came.

They spent their afterglow against the door, Johnny slumped into Daken’s bare chest. The mutant let his hands trail down the other’s back, claws digging in enough for him to be able to feel it, but not pierce through the fabric of Johnny’s uniform. He continued downwards until he was groping the man’s ass, a small grunt sounding in reply.

“As much as I love our little trysts, your family _is_ expecting me to walk out of here with clothes on,” he murmured into Johnny’s ear, claws now retracted but hands still squeezing the other's ass.

The man stirred, dragging his fingers up Daken’s chest before straightening himself.

“Right,” he spoke absently, still in the midst of aftershocks.

Daken kissed him once more, licking the inside of Johnny’s mouth. “I’m gonna need to borrow a pair of your panties, too.”

* * *

Daken and Johnny stood on the rooftop of the Fantastic Four HQ, overlooking the blinking lights in the cityscape. Ben had returned inside, leaving the two alone in the night.

“It’s a beautiful world,” Johnny had just finished saying.

“Yes,” Daken agreed. Not so much because he believed it in the same way the Human Torch did, but to let him think that he’d changed. “I suppose it is.”

Johnny turned around and leaned against wall surrounding the roof, gazing at the other.

“You’re leaving after this?” he asked timidly.

“Yup. You know me, I can only stay in one place for so long,” he shrugged.

“Do you think you could…” Johnny spoke with a hint of hope, but Daken quickly drowned it out with pheromones.

He walked up to the Torch, bodies mere inches apart, but not in contact.

“I could do what, sweetheart?” Daken spoke with a false gentleness, bringing a hand up to brush against Johnny’s cheek before cupping it in his palm.

The other’s eyes were glossed over with want now, the mutant could hear his heartbeat pumping harder.

“T-touch me,” Johnny whimpered, having already forgotten what he was originally going to say.

“Of course,” Daken teased, continuing to only lightly caress the other’s cheek.

“No, no…” Johnny whined, grasping the mutant’s wrist, bringing it down so the hand pressed against his crotch. _“Touch me.”_

Daken could never get sick of the sound of a man begging. He reached around Johnny to grasp him, searching for the uniform’s zipper. He quickly pulled it off once he did.

The Torch oogled Daken’s chest as he tugged his own borrowed shirt off as well. Once that was gone, Daken cranked up the amount of pheromones he was pumping out, causing the other to uncontrollably moan and rut against him.

This was the way Daken liked his men: horny and desperate.

“Come on,” he whispered. “That chair looks more comfortable than this concrete wall.” He was referring to the lawnchair that Ben had been lounging on earlier, before Daken had come up to the roof.

“Yeah... yeah…” Johnny agreed, grabbing his partner’s waist and pulling him to the chair.

They spent a few seconds tearing off the rest of their clothes before settling on the piece of outdoor furniture. Daken leaned back into the chair, stretching his arms out and resting them behind his head as Johnny sat in his lap, squirming around to line up their cocks.

“Mmm, feels good, baby,” the mutant praised as the Torch rocked back and forth, their dicks rubbing against each other.

Johnny was letting out cute little _“Uh, uh, uh”_ s that made Daken grow harder with each motion of the other’s hips.

“You gonna let me fuck you or would you rather I cum all over your flawless little face?”

“Mmngh– fuck me, ahh! Fuck–” Johnny panted. He placed his knees down firmly on either side of his partner’s, raising his hips and reaching back with one hand to finger himself open.

Daken watched for a few moments before saying “That’s enough of that,” and swatting his wrist away. With the amount of suggestive pheromones he was pumping out, Johnny should be completely relaxed anyway.

The Torch slowly lowered himself on the hard, girthy cock, moaning every centimeter he went down. Daken watched, enjoying the view and how he didn’t have to work a muscle to get this womanizer to ride him.

The lawn chair squeaked every time Johnny sunk Daken’s cock fully inside of him, and the mutant was sure that if anyone else happened to be on a roof of a nearby building, they’d be able to tell exactly what was going on. Maybe one of them was a Johnny Storm fan and would take pictures and videos of them.

It was just a fantasy, but it still caused Daken to grin widely, taking hold of Johnny’s hips before thrusting up _hard_ into the other’s ass.

A loud, pleasured scream sounded from the Torch’s lips, and the mutant made it his goal to keep him that noisy the rest of the night.

* * *

When Johnny came, it was with broken, breathy whimpers and fire briefly bursting out of his body. Johnny collapsed onto Daken’s rapidly healing chest, the mutant still thrusting into him with abandon. Daken growled, the burn from the fire having put all of his senses in overdrive, his claws unsheathing and scraping across Johnny’s back. The smell of blood reached Daken’s nose, and fucking himself into Johnny’s tight, scorching ass, he came.

They panted heavily, the now-flaccid cock slipping out of Johnny’s ass as they caught their breath.

The Torch tried to roll off so that he would be laying besides Daken, but the chair was far too small for the both of their muscular bodies, so he ended up lying half on, half off his partner. His head was settled in the crook of Daken’s neck, hand gently tracing over the dark, black lines of his tattoo. Daken stared up at the stars, enjoying his afterglow until it was, inevitably, ruined.

“Daken?” Johnny asked quietly.

The mutant grunted in response.

“Could you…” He stopped tracing the ink and laid his palm flat against the warm chest, feeling the heartbeat. “Could you stay the night? Please? For me?”

Daken groaned internally, asking himself why he’d gone and fucked the man even though he knew that this was where it would end up.

“You know me,” he replied as he affectionately rubbed Johnny’s back, drawing out calming pheromones. “I can’t stay in one place for long, it’s my nature.”

The Torch let out a surprisingly melancholy laugh. “Right, what was I thinking? Stupid Johnny.”

The statement made Daken feel odd. It was unlike the other man to leave things like that.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep, how’s that?”

Johnny sighed contently, settling himself deeper into Daken’s body. “Okay.”

The heat radiating off of his body was pleasant, particularly in the cold of the night. The mutant sighed, caressing Johnny’s body. He wished in his mind that he was a better person, one worth falling in love with. Maybe in another, alternate universe. But he knew that change wouldn’t come to him in this world. So, true to his word, when he felt the breath of the one on him slow and even out, he slipped away.

* * *

Johnny woke up an hour later, cold and alone. He held in a sigh, picking up his discarded clothes and putting them back on.

He left the roof, walking down the stairs to see his family still up in the living room.

“Is he gone?” Ben asked.

“Yup.” Johnny replied simply. He took his nephew in his arms, eager for a distraction.

“Are you okay, Johnny?” Sue asked, giving him a knowing look.

“Good,” he replied, hugging Franklin. “Don’t worry about me, Sis.”

It wasn’t the first time Daken had fled after a fuck, and Johnny was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about Johnny Storm so I hope I characterized him ok here


End file.
